1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power transforming apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the rising cost of energy, the raised environmental consciousness and the energy regulations made by countries, the standard of energy transformation efficiency of electronic products seems more and more strict. Thus, a conventional power transforming apparatus, such as a power supply, gradually shows its lack of achieving such standard. Therefore, the switched-mode power supply (SMPS) with better energy transformation efficiency becomes more promising in the market.
The SMPS is mainly divided into an analog control type and a digital control type. Because the analog control type easily generates clipping and thus results in the worse energy transformation efficiency, it is gradually replaced by the digital control type. The digital control type can overcome the drawback of the analog control type by using the proportional integral derivative controller (PID controller). However, the PID controller is short of the slope compensation mechanism, and therefore, if the feedback system is affected by noise signals to generate unexpected computing result of the PID controller, the output oscillation will occur. Besides, the PID controller needs to execute a great deal of computation so it needs to be configured with a micro control unit (MCU) with higher processing efficiency, and therefore the total cost will be increased.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a power transforming apparatus that is not only capable of slope compensation mechanism but has less computation so that the cost can be reduced.